The present invention relates generally to an interface for a display screen and, more particularly, to a graphical user interface which, with a control device, enables manipulation of graphic images on a display screen.
In an instrument which includes a display screen, an on-screen menu, and a control device, a user may interact with the on-screen menu by viewing the on-screen menu, deciding to select a menu item, and manipulating the control device to generate menu movement and to enable entry of the menu selection.
The instrument may comprise a hand-held wireless telephone which includes an on-screen menu displayed in a text text-based interface on a small liquid-crystal display screen, and a jog dial control device for scrolling through the menu and for entry of a menu selection and execution of an instrument function thereby.
In an instrument which includes a display screen and a control element, and which is adapted to enable a picture to be taken and transmitted to another party, a user may wish to transmit text related to the picture along with the picture.
Therefore, there has been a need existing for a system which enables the user of an instrument to form a text subtitle related to a picture to be transmitted by an instrument. The present invention fulfills these needs.